worlds_of_warcraftfandomcom-20200213-history
Highblade of the King
The Highblade of the King (Queen if Monarch is female) is a position within the Royal Guard of House Algorn, and is a unique position as it exists outside the incredibly strict chain-of-command of the Royal Guard. The Highblade is awnserable to the King alone, and is capable of issuing orders to any other member of the Royal Guard bar the Knight-Lord of the Guard, except under specific circumstances. These orders, once given, cannot be countermanded by the Knight-Lord unless he receives permission from the King. Within the Royal Guard, the Highblade serves as the personal extension of the King's will; his Blade, while the Knight-Lord is his Shield. The Highblade also serves as an adviser to the King, delivering his opinion on most matters from military to domestic justice. Along with this, the Highblade is normally the most personal bodyguard to the Heir Apparent; rarely leaving their side. The Highblade is an incredibly prestigious and mysterious position, with the bearer of the incredibly advanced armor known to very few individuals; if any at all outside of the King. The mighty wolf-crested helm of the Highblade completely conceals their face, with a voice modulator making their tone of voice unrecognizable. The armor itself is built, seemingly, to hide the frame of the wearer; as no matter who it seems to clad, the appearance never changes. The build and height is always the same, with the chest-piece hiding any gender-specific anatomy. Arms of the Highblade Wolfheart, Blade of House Algorn The main armament wielded by the Highblade is the greatsword Wolfheart, an ancient relic of the Algorn family rumored to date back to the time of the ancient Vrykul. The blade is in fact a reproduction of the original, crafted of Titansteel with an Azerite edge, and covered with ancient runes. The sword is enchanted with some manner of spell few are capable of recognizing, radiating an intense cold whenever drawn from it's black leather scabbard. The runes emblazoned upon the blade glow a deep blue, and the ground fuller running down the center of the blade sparks with blue energy. Much like the Suppression Batons employed by the Azerothian Royal Agency of Criminal Justice, Wolfheart is 'powered', and at the press of a button on the hilt is capable of lighting up with thousands of volts of electricity. The blade itself is rather simple in design, being six feet long with very little adornment to speak of. The center of the hilt houses the Crest of House Algorn on either side, and the pommel is a carved piece of metal representing a wolf. Vanquisher A-11 Pistol Along with Wolfheart, the Highblade's arsenal includes a personalized pisol. The Vanquisher A-11 is a 50. caliber pistol found holstered on the Highblade's left hip, complete with a laser sight and 12 round magazine. The pistol is simple in design, with function favored over astetchics, with one notable exception. Running down the side of the barrel, in golden inlay, is the name 'Algorn' on one side, and 'Honor and Duty' on the other. Category:Azeroth Category:Military Category:Characters